A Shattered Reflection
by Cheries
Summary: They are in love. All is well, until there is betrayal.Her clan is in absolute danger from falling into the claws of a ruthless leader. After her betrayal, Iceflank despises her, and her clan. He is the only one who can help. He has a broken heart, and does horrible deeds. Iceflank has time to fix it. But, He may have to see his shattered reflection before his heart heals properly.
1. Chapter 1: Love for Her

**CHER: Hello Fanficitoners! I've decided to FINALLY upload a new story, thanks to my awesome friend :3(HazelStar of LightingClan) All my other stories I felt like I had extreme writer's block. But I've taken a new outline for this story, so hopefully it will stay on!(I know I'm random) But this new story, called** ** _Shattered_** **, is about true love, and what really true love is, and how to really present it. (DEEP :/) I hope u rly enjoy! I take constructive criticism, but please no hate. It hurts. Now, on to the 1st chapter!**

The undergrowth swayed as a little mouse tiptoed out of its beech tree, its little brown paws scuffling the grasses. It sniffed with its tiny pink nose at a nearby beech nut. It pricked its little ears up. No noise. Just silence. It must have thought it was safe as its tiny paws grasped the nut. But, therefore, it was wrong. Before it could take a little nibble at the golden-brown piece of food, it let out a small squeak of despair as fangs crunched its backbone, snapping it neatly in half.

Iceflank smirked in satisfaction at the piece of freshkill lying at his paws. It was a neat catch, a perfect bite at its neckline. The tom picked up his catch, hanging limp as a feather in his jaws, and continued into the forest, his fluffy white tail flicking once before vanishing.

 _That mouse is nearly the size of a kit! It should feed the clan nicely,_ Iceflank thought, smirking with delight.

 _They will have to notice that by now,_ He wondered again.

"Not so fast; were are _you_ going, mister?"

The voice was considerably sweet, but also full of confidence and intriguing question, although a slight bit of teasing. The tom's blue eyes widened as he turned around to the direction of the voice.

A she-cat was lightly padding toward him, her pretty calico fur shining in the cascading sunset that billowed through the ThunderClan trees. Her lime-green eyes searched within him as he adverted his eyes toward the piece of freshkill she was holding in her jaws. A very, very large rabbit!

"Aw, come _on_!" Iceflank dropped his prey and swiped the air with his paw, "I thought I was gonna win! That mouse is huge! "

The she-cat smirked. "My rabbit is noticeably larger than, you're… _mouse_." She mewed.

"Whatever. You were always the best hunter, Spottedstorm." Iceflank cuffed her ear playfully.

"Don't worry; Father will be proud of us all." Spottedstorm licked his flank. As the siblings walked back to camp, jaws full with fresh meat, Iceflank thought about was his sister had said. _He will be proud of us all…if only…_ The white tom shivered, even though it was new leaf. _If only our dear Father knew how I was breaking the code…I don't know…he'd kill me…_

 _…_

Moonlight shined through the warrior's den, onto the pelts of sleeping cats. All were sleeping; probably dreaming of biting into rabbits or chasing kittypets off their land.

All but one warrior was wide awake, staring directly into the moon's round face as it roused up into the starlight sky.

 _Nearly time…._ Iceflank echoed as his fur tufted in anxiety. _Mustn't be late!_ He thought as he glanced over at were his father was sleeping. The brown and white tom was in the center of the den; because he was a highly respected senior warrior; as what his mother said. He was fast asleep, his scarred ears twitching.

 _Thank StarClan._ Iceflank quietly, without any sound, crept toward the entrance of the den, his tail swaying from side to side, almost stepping on a molly's ginger paw on the outskirts of the den. She snored and rolled over on her back. Iceflank took a deep breath and went through the dirtplace entrance. Careful not to show himself; as it was pretty hard with all the white fur to Pearstep, as he was guard tonight, he bounded into ThunderClan territory, straight toward the RiverClan border. Iceflank panted, worry showing in his eyes.

 _Am I too late?_ He wondered as he scanned the rivers beds, squinting to find any sort of lean silhouette.

At last, jumping from rock to rock on the river was the most beautiful she-cat he's ever seen, with gray tabby fur, a lean shape, and a pair of perfect amber eyes, the color of pure gold, shining in the moonlight. Her long cascading tail swayed from side to side for balance, her petite paws padding the stones in a delicate way, her ears pranced right before him.

Iceflank, fur relaxed; hopped out of the holly bush he was waiting in.

"Moonrush…" He purred, with longing in his voice.

"Iceflank…" Moonrushes' voice was like a sweet cardinal's.

He bounded toward her and wrapped his fluffy tail around her body, pulling her close. Moonrush purred and licked his cheek lovingly.

"You remembered to meet here at moon high! The last time I told you was last gathering…" Moonrush mewed. She looked up into his ice-blue eyes. "I've missed you…"

"I've missed you too." Iceflank looked down at her. "Everyday…I just think of you…and every day…I want to be with you. But…" He looked up at the stars. "How will StarClan accept our love?"

"They…they have to understand. Nothing can separate us." Moonrush snuggled closer into his fur.

Iceflank purred. _Nothing will…ever…_

Iceflank remembered the first time they met. It was at a gathering. At that time, RiverClan still needed ThunderClan's hunting grounds since their river dried up, so it wasn't that hard for Iceflank and Moonrush to talk to each other; it wasn't weird. They just kept talking to each other, and eventually RiverClan patrols on ThunderClan land were common.

Moonrush whispered, "Iceflank. I have to go now."

"What? Why? It's much earlier than before." Iceflank meowed.

"Blackwing's getting fussy with me. I don't want her to know."

"Alright, then. Let's meet up two moonrises from now."

"Alright." Moonrush licked his cheek and bounded away, calling, "Bye, darling." Her body disappeared into the RiverClan grasses.

 _I love you Moonrush._ Iceflank, his snow-colored fur bristling in the breeze padded away into the darkness of ThunderClan territory.

 _Two lovers from different clans,_

 _One will perish, one will cherish,_

 _RiverClan's death is coming,_

 _And so will all the clans._

 **CHER: Hope you enjoyed! Things are rly cooking up now! (Puts story in a cauldron) Goal: 6 reviews after this chapter? That would be WONDERFUL! Anything helps! Cher's OUT! :3**


	2. Allegiances

**CHER: Hello! Thank u for the reviews so far! Please R &R, and look at these allegiances, so you can see where the main characters are. Enjoy!**

Allegiances:

 _ThunderClan_

 _Leader:_ **Buzzardstar:** Brown speckled tabby tom

 _Deputy:_ **Sunspeck:** Ginger tabby she-cat

 _Warriors:_

 **Pearstep:** Light cream tom

 **Meadowmouse:** Small tabby molly

 **Lichenpelt:** Brown mottled tom

 **Skyfur:** Light ginger she-cat

 **Hickorymask:** Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Petalwhisker:** Calico molly

 **Sprucetail:** All grey tom

 **Mallowheart:** Black and white she-cat with green eyes

 **Duckwing:** Ginger tabby tom

 **Snowleaf:** Fluffy silver tabby molly

 **Beetleheart:** Black tom with grey paws and a striped tail

 **Spottedstorm:** Calico she-cat with blue eyes

 **Iceflank:** All white tom with light silver streaks

 **Starlingleap:** tabby tom with white patches

 **Rainclaw:** Silver tom with amber eyes

 **Cloverflight:** Light ginger tabby molly

 **Featherfang:** Grey tom 

**Goldcry:** Golden tom with green eyes

 **Newtblaze:** all black she-cat

 **Driftwing:** Brown tabby tom

 **Pikeclaw:** Handsome light ginger tom

 _Apprentices:_

 **Shrewpaw:** Black and grey she-cat

 **Lavenderpaw:** All white molly

 **Oakpaw:** Longhaired reddish-brown tom

 **Crowpaw:** Dark grey tom

 **Pouncepaw:** Ginger tabby she-cat

 _Queens:_

 **Stemtail:** White with ginger tabby patches, expecting Rainclaw's kits

 **Whiteflower:** All white with black freckles on her paws and shoulders, mother of Frostkit, Salamanderkit, Skykit, and Smallkit

 **Sharpstone:** An almost black queen with white paws, mother of Crouchkit and Ravenkit

 _Elders:_

 **Blazetail:** Old scarred reddish tom with a white-tipped tail

 **Hollyheart:** All grey she-cat, recovering from wounds

 **Pinefoot:** Dark brown tabby tom

 **Half-ear:** Longhaired tom

 **Daisytail:** Ginger patched she-cat

 _RiverClan_

 _Leader:_ **Reedstar:** Light grey tabby molly

 _Deputy:_ **Creekfall:** old tabby tom

 _Warriors:_

 **Troutfur:** Light brown she-cat

 **Beepelt:** White tom with black feet

 **Sagetooth:** Light ginger tom

 **Streamleap:** Silver tabby molly

 **Quailstripe:** Dark grey tom

 **Moonrush:** Small light grey tabby she-cat

 **Cloudburr:** White tom

 **Blackfern:** Tabby molly

 **Rockfur:** Sleek brown tabby tom

 **Nightwing:** Long-furred light grey she-cat

 **Waveheart:** Speckled tom

 **Swallowmist:** Brown and white molly

 **Snakeflake:** Red tom

 **Echopad:** Ginger molly

 **Mothclaw:** Tom with amber eyes

 **Volefoot:** Small brown tom

 **Songbird:** Yellow she-cat

 **Coldfang:** Snowy white tom

 **Swirlpelt:** Tabby tom

 _Apprentices:_

 **Brokenpaw:** Dark tom

 **Dovepaw:** Thickset grey molly

 **Softpaw:** Light red she-cat

 **Splashpaw:** Golden tabby tom 

**Geckopaw:** Calico tom

 **Ringpaw:** Light yellow molly 

_Queens:_

 **Lionfoot:** Golden she-cat, expecting Waveheart's kits

 **Willowwind:** Grey molly, mother to Plumkit, Whisperkit, Flamekit, and Leafkit

 _Elders:_

 **Heavyleap:** Black tom

 **Juniperfur:** Reddish molly

 **CHER: Hola! Hope you liked! Goal: 3 reviews? Cher's out!**


	3. Chapter 2: A Scar to Remember

**CHER: Hey! Sorry I have been very unactive. I went on vacation. :) AND OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS SO FAR! 9?! OML! Thank u so much! Shoutout to everyone! :3 So, here's the 2nd chapter! Please enjoy!**

Iceflank yawned as the sunlight shone through the warrior's den, illuminating the den, and warming his fur; the big white tom stretched, and licked his paw. All he could think of was Moonrush.

I love you…He thought, wishing that she; were ever she was in RiverClan; hunting, caring for apprentices; that Moonrush could hear him. He sighed.

"Iceflankkkkkkk…."

Iceflank jolted up, blue eyes that were full of love turning into pure hate. No! Not her again. Out from the entrance from the warriors den came a ginger tabby she-cat, her snaky yellow eyes glaring at him.

"Cloverflight." Iceflank knew that she liked him a lot. It was always so annoying. He will never love her. Besides, she was the cat his father wanted him to mate with, and he will never agree with his father. She pranced toward him and leaned on him gently, trying to twirl her tail with his.

"Icey! Come share a mouse with me…" Cloverflight cooed.

Iceflank tried not to lash out. "Did the dawn patrol already set out?" He mewed.

"Yes. Don't worry, you weren't on it." Cloverflight said. She guided him out into ThunderClan camp, picking a mouse up from the fresh kill pile and lying next to him, pressing her pelt into his.

Iceflank growled under his breath as he forced himself to take a bite. Cloverflight was like the social butterfly of the clan, with Petalwhisker, of course; but at least Petalwhisker actually left him alone.

He was just about to claw her face when she tried laying on top of him when someone came to the rescue.

"Cloverflight, Reedheart would like to see you in his den." An all grey tom mewed, wrapping his tail around his paws.

"Why would Reedheart need me? I'm not sick or anything!" Cloverflight wined.

The grey tom rolled his eyes. "Do you think I know? He just asked me to tell you!" Cloverflight huffed and glared at him, while slowly padding away to the medicine den.

Iceflank sighed; relieved.

"Featherfang, you've got some nerve to stand up to her like that." The white tom mewed, smirking at his best friend.

Featherfang showed his teeth. "She's a dumb mouse brain. I couldn't help it." He added.

"Did Reedheart even need her?" Iceflank mewed.

"No. Imagine Reedheart's face when he sees that ginger brain stomp into his herb store!" Featherfang laughed. The grey tom then stretched, his thin, long tail perking straight up in the air. Iceflank relaxed. He and Featherfang knew each other since they were kits and had been friends ever since.

"Iceflank, we need to talk." The deep, cold growling voice gave away exactly who the speaker was. The white tom flattened his ears and stood up, facing a large brown and white patched tom, whose cold eyes seemed to glare right through him.

"Starlingleap." Featherfang bowed his head, respectful of the senior warrior's presence. "You may leave." Starlingleap flicked his tail. Featherfang gave Iceflank a sorrowful glance and bounded away. Starlingleap led Iceflank away from camp, into the woods.

"Father, I-"Iceflank started to say before he was interrupted.

"When will you ask Cloverflight to be your mate?!" Starlingflight hissed into his ear, tail lashing.

"Never! She's a worthless mouse brain and drools over me like prey! I told you this before!" Iceflank snarled back.

Starlingleap curled his tail around his paws, trying to stay calm. "I told you this, your mother and I planned this out from day one with her parents. Do you know how good this would be? Our families will be finally rejoiced together after our hatred for each other for many, many moons. Even _seasons._ I want you to have kits with her. I want you to start a family!"

"NO!" Iceflank shouted. He remembered Moonrush. He would never betray her.

Suddenly, Starlingleap's eyes turned into slits. He lifted a paw, and Iceflank felt his claws slash into the right side of his face, barely missing his eye. The white cat yelped, pain and fear closing into his body. He stumbled, across a root and fell.

"You will do what I say!" He barked. "In the next two moons, if you and Cloverflight aren't mates and she is not carrying your kits…you are dead." And with that, he stalked away.

 **ITS COOKING UP NOW! Throws Starlingleap into a cauldron. "YUMMY MEANIE SOUP! YAY! WHO WANTS SOME?!" lol.**

 **QOTC: Who do you ship more? IceXMoon or IceXClover?**

 **CHER'S OUT!**


End file.
